Ellos ya no estan
by Zachy-chan
Summary: los sentimientos de Near respecto a las muertes de L, Mello y Matt, tras terminar la serie, desde mi raro punto de vista. y con muchas cosas, que jamás pasaron, ya saben para darle más emoción a la cosa. lo se, horrible Summary, pero que se le va a hacer, solo pasen y lean.


_Este es, básicamente, mi primer fanfic de Death Note, ya que el otro no lo eh terminado ¬¬_

_Es un one-shot, y puede no tener mucho sentido, porque lo hice pensando en lo que, según yo, sentía Near, así que, por favor, ¡no insultos! _

_También me veo en la obligación de decirles, que tengo mala ortografía, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo ¿bien?_

_Y bueno pues…no se que más, n_n, asique ¡comencemos!_

_Disclamer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no L, Matt y Mello, no habrían muerto. _

…_.,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,….,….,…,…,…,…,….,….,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,..,…_

_Ya había terminado todo, al fin había resuelto el caso Kira, pero no estaba feliz, ya no habría más asesinatos, pero no estaba tranquilo, lo único que lo distraía, de aquello, que él hacía ver que le resultaba inútil, si, así es, sus sentimientos, aquellos que nadie creería que tiene, lo único que lo mantenía lo suficiente mente ocupado, para no pensar en eso, había desaparecido, desaparecido como aquellas personas por las cuales sintió, ¿cariño?, si, cariño, aquellas personas que jamás lo trataron de manera diferente por ser "especial"._

"_pero que les pasa, no es como si se fuera morir si lo tocan, es solo un raro y anormal" dijo la vos del rubio en su cabeza, Near se toco la cabeza recordando el golpe que le había propinado antes de decirle esas palabras a todos los que se le habían quedado mirando, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes._

_-¿Near estas bien?-pregunta Halle, desde la puerta, claramente preocupada y de manera maternal, era una pregunta que se esperaba el joven alvino, era claro que le preocupaba, pero también que no lo conocía, no como ellos, que jamás habían tenido la necesidad de preguntarle cómo se sentía._

_-¿Por qué tendría que estar mal?-dice tan frio como un tempano de hielo, sin sentimiento aparente._

_-no…por… nada-dice algo nerviosa. En esas ocasiones la gente "normal" suele arrojarse a los brazos de quien sea y llorar a mares, pero él no lo haría, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo iba a hacer._

_-¿estás seguro? , ¿Quieres que nos quedemos un poco más?-dice Gevanni, desde atrás de Halle, también preocupado._

_-no, vayan a descansar-coloca un dado en la cima de su rascacielos de dados._

_-bien, si me necesitas, no dudes en llamarme, ¡y duerme algo por dios!-dice como toda una mamá preocupada._

_Near simplemente la ignora. _

_-déjalo, vamos Halle-dice Gevanni mirando a Near, la verdad es que le preocupaba y mucho, pero con lo frio que era el albino, era normal que actuara así, pero era preocupante._

_Se habían ido, ahora estaba solo; si, así se encontraba, completamente solo, lo había estado desde que Matt y Mello habían muerto, muerto por su culpa. _

_Mello, él solía decir que lo odiaba, pero ambos sabían que no era verdad, si lo odiara no lo habría ayudado tantas veces cuando eran niños. Como aquella vez que unos niños habían rodeado a Near y habían comenzado a golpearlo en el piso, a él no le importaba, solo se protegió la cabeza como pensó que debía hacerlo, pero entonces Mello había entrado hecho una furia y había golpeado a todos, luego lo había mirado y había dicho "lo hago porque no tolero la injusticia", ¡si claro!, si lo odiara no lo haría por nada, y menos por una razón tan tonta como esa, pero no dijo nada, entonces llego Matt seguido de Roger, el cual se llevo a los otros niños a su despacho._

_-siempre fuiste un mentiroso y descontrolado Mello-empuja un domino, derribando a todos los que estaban detrás y así sucesivamente-y el anormal era yo- levanta dos muñecos, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo. Matt tampoco era lo que se podría llamar "normal", siempre relajado y despreocupado, también era algo arrogante, siempre andaba fumando y jugando videojuegos. Pero era amable, siempre procuraba no arrojarle en humo encima a Near y lo ayudaba en lo que necesitara, también era paciente, le había enseñado como jugar con la PlayStation, aunque en eso se llevaron horas, también divertido en cierta forma, siempre tenía un comentario sarcástico cuando Mello metía la pata, naturalmente haciendo enojar al rubio. "¿no has pensado en dedicarte a hacer bombas?" le había dicho al oji azul, después de que este había hecho explotar la cocina al intentar hacer brownies, el solo los miro con odio, un odio capaz de matar con la pura mirada. Se divertía mucho siempre que a Mello se le ocurría alguna cosa para hacer, en definitiva era muy divertido aunque jamás lo dijo. _

_Jugó un rato más y después se fue a dormir, no había dormido en un tiempo, ya tenía unas ojeras, ojeras muy parecidas a las de L "Near es un buen nombre, siempre estarás cerca para salvar a la gente" había dicho el detective cuando lo había dejado en Wammy's hause, pero se había equivocado, no estuvo hay para salvarlo ni a él, ni a Matt, ni a Mello, todo lo contrario, él había provocado la muere de los dos últimos, ¿Qué le costaba dejar ganar a Mello una vez?, así no se habría obsesionado tanto, "déjalo, ya se le pasara" le decía el oji verde cada vez que a Mello hacia berrinche por perder contra Near, sin necesidad de decirle que le molestaba, Matt lo sabía y Mello también, pero era demasiado impulsivo y no le importaba si le molestaba, lo hacía igual. Miro un viejo robot en una repisa "busca la felicidad Near", ¿su felicidad?, su felicidad había llegado el día en que L le había dado un hogar, le había dado una familia, algo extraña, rara y conflictiva (por Mello), pero una familia al final, una familia que se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba._

_Se sentó en la cama, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, el cual tenía llave, y saco una caja de metal blanca con detalles plateados. Abre el candado, el cual tenía una combinación, considerando que era detective lo más normal sería que tuviera algo secreto y de suma importancia, pero como siempre decía Mello, el era "anormal". Dentro de la caja habían unas fotografías, Near tomo una y la observo, L estaba sentado, como de costumbre en un sillón individual, mientras abrazaba a Near y a Matt, Mello estaba parado detrás de L abrazándolo por el cuello y Watari estaba parado al lado, sosteniendo un pastel, si, era el cumpleaños del detective, y le había pedido a Watari que llevara a los tres niños a donde él estaba. L sonreía, discretamente, pero sonreía, Matt también sonreía, pero de manera más abierta, mientras saludaba a la cámara, Mello también sonreía y Watari igual, el único que no sonreía era Near, no porque no estuviera feliz, si no porque, no estaba en él sonreír, pero no tenía la mirada fría de siempre, sino una de calma. Una lagrima comenzó a recorrer la mejilla blanca de Near, cuando llego a su barbilla se la seco para que no callera en la foto, saco otra; en esta estaban paseando alrededor de un lago, L llevaba a Near en brazos y le mostraba unos botes en el lago, Mello iba bastante adelantado señalando con emoción un barco y Matt iba caminando concentrado en su videojuego, Watari había sacado la foto, porque, según él, era una bonita escena y tenía razón; otra lagrima callo por la mejilla del oji gris._

_Nunca había llorado, ni siquiera cuando sus padres habían muerto, ¿y porque iba a hacerlo? Ellos jamás lo habían tratado bien, solo por ser "diferente y raro"; pero ahora, ahora si tenía motivo para llorar, Elle Lawliet, Mihael Keehl y Mail Jeevas, ellos eran su verdadera familia, le habían enseñado a leer, a caminar, a escribir y a dibujar, aunque hasta hoy no se le daban muy bien las últimas tres, pero los había perdido, ellos siempre habían cuidado de él, sin tener la obligación de hacerlo, a pesar de que Mello solía golpearlo cuando hacía o decía algo que no era su parecer, también se controlaba en ocasiones, cosa que los demás jamás supieron, solo él, Matt, L y Watari, sabían que Mello no siempre lo atacaba sin piedad y lo maltrataba._

"_¿Por qué nunca lloras?" había dicho Mello una vez, la habitación que compartían los tres estaba completamente oscura, y Near estaba sentado jugando con unos títeres "no tengo motivo para hacerlo "le había respondido, el rubio solo lo había mirado con cara de incredulidad, después se había sentado junto a él y lo había abrazado. _

_Cada vez que se sentía mal, ellos lo abrazaban, no le gustaba el contacto físico, pero de ellos lo toleraba; pero ahora, su nuevo equipo ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo, a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, no es que le molestara, de hecho lo prefería así, pero lo que no toleraba era que lo agobiaran con tantas preguntas, las cuales su "familia" jamás había tenido que hacerle._

_Por su mente comenzaron a surcar miles de recuerdos, una vez que L estaba de visita en el orfanato y los cuatro se escabulleron a media noche en busca de dulces y chocolate, o cuando un mayordomo les prohibió los dulces, chocolate, juguetes y videojuegos, y ellos le habían jugado una pequeña broma, también cuando, junto con Elle, habían hecho el pastel más grande de sus vidas. Cada vez que el detective le quitaba el cigarro de la boca a Matt y lo apagaba donde encontrara, como en el escritorio de Roger, lo cual disgusto bastante a este. También como solían seguir a L para que les leyera un libro, esto cuando ellos aun no sabían leer, cosa que el detective hacia con gusto, o como Mello solía subirse a la rama más alta de un árbol, preocupando a todos menos al albino, al azabache y al peli rojo, como a veces lo ayudaban a armar un rompecabezas . Tantas risas por parte de sus acompañantes, momentos felices y divertidos, que ya no volverían. _

_-dicen que los amigos son la familia que uno elige-murmura para sí el joven albino, mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus níveas mejillas._

_-tienen razón-mira las fotografías en su mano._

_-los extraño-más lagrimas salían de sus ojos._

_-pero ya es tarde-sobre una repisa descansan cuatro muñecos de L, Matt, Mello y Near._

…_,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,….,…,….,…,…,…,….,…,..,…_

_Bien esto es todo, no se ustedes pero yo llore por el medio casi no, puedo continuar escribiendo. _

_Pero es que andaba sensible y estaba escuchando la canción Toys Soldiers de Martika, muy buena canción T.T_

_En fin si les gusto dejen reviews ¿y si no?...también pero sin insultos ¿ok?_

_En fin ¡MATTA NE! ¡CUIDENSE TODOS! Coman sus verduras y entrenen su cerebro. _


End file.
